The present invention relates to data sharing, and more particularly to techniques for sharing data between multiple users in an anonymous and simple manner.
There are times when it is convenient for two people to arrange a future, secure (and perhaps anonymous) exchange of data. Several conventional techniques may be used for data exchange such as storing the data on a portable memory medium (e.g., a CD, a memory stick) and sending the memory medium to one or more people using mail, attaching an encrypted data file to an email and communicating the email to the intended recipients, uploading secure data to an ftp site, to name a few. However, each of the existing techniques is deficient in one way or another. Either it is not anonymous, requires a non-trivial exchange of detailed information, or requires some setup effort in advance of the exchange.
In light of the above, simplified techniques are desired that enable exchange of data between users wherein the anonymity of the users is maintained.